


This Addiction

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Addiction, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is Hannibal's cocaine, his drug of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Addiction

He was addicted to Will Graham.

Will was like a drug, Hannibal reflected as he looked down at the young man sleeping so peacefully in his bed after they had made love for the second time that night.

The more he had of the young man, the more he wanted. It was as though every time he took Will, he was driven to new heights of passion, the need to do more, to be more.

He was like a man possessed, he thought to himself, a small smile tugging at his lips. And also, he felt rejuvenated, much younger than he had in years. Before he'd met Will, he had been in danger of becoming blasé and jaded. Now, he didn't think there was any chance of that.

Will made him feel .... fulfilled. He was _happy_ , Hannibal realized with a start, his dark eyes widening in surprise. Happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Yes, Will made him happy. Will had given him back something that he had never thought possible, and he wanted to make Will as happy as he possibly could in return.

Not only was he happy, he was actually _satisfied_.

Since the advent of Will in his life, since they had become lovers, he hadn't killed. The Chesapeake Ripper seemed to be a thing of the past.

Of course, Hannibal knew that he wasn't. He knew that the need to take a life would rise within him again, and that one night when Will wasn't with him, he would hunt.

Did he dare to reveal the true nature of who and what he was to his young lover? He sighed and looked down at Will again, reaching out to brush a stray curl back from Will's angelic face. No, of course he couldn't do that. He knew that to reveal himself would be to ultimately lose Will.

He couldn't have his addiction taken away from him. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to survive without Will by his side -- and in his bed.

It was a little frightening to realize just how much he needed Will, how important this young man had become in his life. Not long ago, he would never have let this happen.

Before Will, he would never even have considered letting someone become so important to him. He would have used anyone who might have found their way into his life -- and his bed -- and nothing more than a plaything, a momentary distraction, and then sent them on their way.

But Will was different. Will was an addiction; he was Hannibal's cocaine, a constant craving in his mind and body that he couldn't turn away from.

Will Graham had burrowed his way into Hannibal's life right from the very beginning, from the first moment they'd met. And Hannibal wanted him to stay there.

Losing Will was not, and would never be, an option for him.

He would keep Will by his side, no matter what it took. And he would suppress his need to kill for as long as he could, in the interests of keeping Will ignorant of that side of his life.

If Will came close to finding out about it, then he would have to find someone who could take the fall for him. It wouldn't be hard to do -- or to arrange a suitable frame-up.

In fact, that might be in his best interests, Hannibal told himself. He would have to take care of that soon; it would throw Will off any suspicions he might have at some point, and it would keep him safe. After all, his boyfriend was a smart man. Will _would_ find out if he wasn't very, very careful.

Then he would lose his addiction for good -- and he knew that life without that addiction wouldn't be a life worth living. So he would have to ensure that he always had it to hand.

Will was better than cocaine, he thought as he looked down at his sleeping lover again. Better than any drug, better than anything he could ever have in his life.

In the end, for him Will was everything he'd ever wanted or needed.

And he would do all that he could to make sure that his cocaine was always available to him, and that he never had to worry about not having his drug of choice near.

Hannibal couldn't help but smile as he thought of the future. With his drug of choice near, he felt that he could conquer the world, that he could do anything he chose to do. He didn't want to lose that feeling; he wanted it to keep growing, to become more intense as time went on.

He was sure that it would. Will made him feel free; this man was most definitely his cocaine, giving him the feeling that the world belonged to him. He was indeed an addiction.

This addiction was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

At least, that was what he thought. What he hoped. That addiction _could_ prove to be deadly in the long run, if he wasn't extremely careful.

But, after all, what was life without risks? Hannibal thought with a smile, stroking a hand down Will's bare arm. And for him, this addiction was worth any risk he might have to take.


End file.
